


You're Something New To Me

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Alpha Alec, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Conversations, Bad And Good Relationships, Bashing is unwarranted and with little to no basis in canon, Beta Jace, But Jace really is a shithead, Exes, Happy Malec, Hugs, Is it Jace Bashing if he's canonically an asshole?, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mention of blood, Mentions of Cheating (past), No Smut, Not in this I guess. But still, Omega Magnus, Past Banecourt, Past Jalec, Protective Alec, incest is bad y'all, then again he is also really Alec's brother lmao!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A nasty ex returns to haunt a happy relationship.... exposing a sharp juxtaposition between the old and the new. A bad relationship and a good one...





	You're Something New To Me

**Author's Note:**

> tags updated to be more clear!

Alec pushed Magnus down and kissed him hard, hands grasping at his short and soft hair and tongue slipping between his lips.

"I love you so much," he murmured between kisses. 

"I love you, too," the beautiful omega underneath him said breathlessly, moaning as Alec's hands wandered down to squeeze his ass.

Before they could get much further, the door slammed open.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Alec's ex boyfriend. 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever I want," he said. "I don't need you anymore, Jace. You cheated on me!"

"It was one time!" Jace yelled back. "I was drunk, you were away with your precious Magnus--you were fucking him before, weren't you?!"

"Magnus is and was my friend," Alec said, voice loud and angry. "He has always been supportive and he never made any sort of move on me while you and I were together."

"I would never help anyone cheat on someone," Magnus said quietly.

"Shut up,_ omega,_" Jace snarled.

Magnus's spine straightened as he stiffened with anger, but Alec got there first. He leapt off the bed, pushing Jace back. 

"You don't talk to him like that," he hissed. "Screw you."

"You wish," Jace sneered. "Go and screw your little whore instead."

Alec's fists clenched... then he stepped forward and _punched_ him--Jace tried to dodge but failed, and his nose gave a satisfying _crack _as blood ran down his face. 

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed, but Alec was already stepping back, huffing angrily, restraining himself from giving Jace the beating he deserved. 

Jace started forward but Magnus stood, too, standing between them. "Jonathan, _go,"_ he said firmly.

Full name. That's how you knew you were in trouble. (Unless you were Alec.) 

Jace growled, looking like he was about to throttle Magnus, but Alec tensed threateningly, also ready to attack.

And despite his prejudices, the beta knew Magnus was physically strong, and combined with Alec, Jace was no match.

He snarled. "This isn't over," he spat, and then he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Magnus only relaxed once his footsteps were out of earshot, and Alec pulled him into his arms. "I'm so sorry about him," he murmured.

"It's not your fault," Magnus said softly, leaning against his chest and letting his eyes close. "It's okay."

"It's not. He shouldn't talk about you like that."

"I've heard far worse," Magnus said.

"That doesn't make it okay."

Magnus sighed. "No," he conceded, "It doesn't... but it's still not your fault. I hope..."

He paused, trying to find the words... or the confidence.

"Yeah?" Alec asked, tilting his head down to look at his beautiful omega.

"You know that... I would never do that, right? Even if you did... get tired of me... left me--"

"I would _never,_" Alec said fiercely, but Magnus kept going, with a stern look that said _ I appreciate it but let me finish, Alexander._

"--I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Or any future partners you might have. I would never do that to you."

"I know," Alec said, arms squeezing tighter around him. "You're... something new. I've never been with someone like you. Someone so.... perfect."

"I'm not perfect," Magnus laughed sadly.

"Oh, I know," Alec teased, "You snore, and you are a drama queen when you're sick. But you're as perfect as anyone could be. Your imperfections make you perfect."

Magnus blushed, burying his face in Alec's neck. 

Alec chuckled at his uncharacteristically flustered reaction.

"You too," Magnus mumbled into his neck. 

"What?"

"I've never had anyone like you, either. You're... you treat me so well... I've never had an alpha like you."

Alec's hands began carding through his hair comfortingly.

"...You care," Magnus continued quietly, still muffled by Alec's neck. "You respect me, and appreciate me, and you never treat me like--like Camille did."

"I'd never treat you like that," Alec said. "Ever."

Magnus pulled away to look at him, body still leaning towards him even as he looked into his alpha's eyes.

"So we've established that neither of us would treat each other like our exes?" Magnus laughed quietly. He said it playfully, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a little, but Alec met his gaze seriously.

"Yes," Alec said firmly. "We have." 

Magnus sighed softly, contently, leaning back into his embrace. "I'm so glad we're together. I'm so glad you're not with him, and I'm not with her. I'm happy we found each other."

"Me, too."

And they stood like that for a bit longer, holding each other closer, just basking in the presence of someone they loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Crack Epilogue!!  
Izzy goes on Ancestry.com and finds out that Jace is their distant cousin, and proceeds to tease Alec about it for years. Alec's disgusted. Jace is undisturbed because he's Like That. At least they never slept together!  
Lmao


End file.
